While the Cullens Go Hunting
by candy2112
Summary: Bella is left alone with Alice and Emmett for a day when the Cullen's go hunting. What could possible happen? Please review, Its funny!


Hello to all of you fan fiction readers. This is just going to be a short story about a

bunch of different things. Please comment and subscribe. Thanks!

"WAKE UP BELLA! YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING FOR THREE HOURS! I CAN'T STAND IT  
ANYMORE!" Alice practically yelled at me. The little pixy could be so annoying, but I  
loved her. I really hadn't been sleeping; I was just seeing how long it would take for  
her to lose it. Edward had gone hunting with the rest of the Cullen's, so I was stuck  
with Alice. No doubt she would take me shopping, or torture me in her bathroom  
that was twice the size of a house.

"Fine I'm up! God, give me a break. I have to sleep sometime."I said.

"Oh, Bella, I forgot to tell you, Emmett is staying home. He wasn't thirsty so he'll be  
coming with us. You'll need to wear something suitable for where we're going, so  
get out of bed and into the shower!" she said. She was really bossy. I got up and  
went into the bathroom. I turned the water all the way up to as hot as it would go. I  
needed to relax and this would help. After I took my shower, Alice came in and got  
me dressed in a blue sweater with a floral design and some pants that looked like  
they cost more than a house. They probably did knowing Emmett  
had shown up while I was being tortured by Alice, so we got into his jeep and drove  
off.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked. If we were going shopping I needed to plan an

escape route.

"Bella, even if you did get a chance to run, it wouldn't work. We're going to Wal-  
Mart." She said with a sly grin. I wondered what that little pixie was thinking. We got  
to Wal-Mart and got out. As I was getting ready to get out Alice stopped me.

"We need to plan first Bella." She said. I was beyond confused now. "Emmett foundthis list online and we wanted to try it out. It's the top 10 things to do at Wal-Mart. So are you in?" she asked. I couldn't help but laugh. Of course I was in! "Great!" shesaid. We went into the store and started looking through the list.

"I want to be first!" Emmett whined.

"Ok. Let's go get settled in then you can start." Alice said. We walked to the chair

isle and got three comfy chairs to sit in.

"Ok, Emmett choose the one you want to do." Alice said.

"Yes!" Emmett yelled, causing a couple of stares from people passing by. "I want to  
do number 5!" he yelled. As he ran off me and Alice read what he chose. 'Start  
yelling Marco in the middle of an aisle and see if anyone plays along'. Me and Alice  
started to laugh hysterically when we saw Emmett yell Marco in the middle of a toy  
aisle. "Marco!" he yelled. "Polo!" a little boy yelled right back. Emmett started to  
run after the kid screaming. "I'm going to get you!" the kid turned around and ran

so fast he was a blur. He was screaming really loud to. When he came back Alice

started to look through the list.

"I'll do number 3." Alice said. Me and Emmett looked at the paper. 'When a group of  
three or more people are ahead of you, run between them yelling red rover'.  
Emmett grabbed me and ran off to follow Alice. When we got there, we saw Alice  
about to run through a group of kids.

"RED ROVER!" she yelled, two of the kids got knocked down and the other one ran

off screaming. I was in hysterics. I fell to the ground laughing causing strange looks

from some people.  
"Did you like that Bella?" Alice asked while laughing.  
"That was awesome Alice!" I squealed.  
"Your turn Bella." Alice said. I grabbed the list and looked through it.  
"I'll do number 9, 'when the loudspeaker comes on, fall to the ground screaming

"NOT THE VOICES AGAIN!" I said. This would be fun! I ran to the food aisle just asthe loud speaker came on. I looked to Alice and Emmett who nodded, then fell tothe ground. "NOT THE VOICES AGAIN!" as I screamed this an old lady came up to me.

"You heard them too?" and left. I laughed so hard that I'm sure I wet myself! Alice  
came over and started to laugh with me while Emmett took off chuckling. Alice  
handed me the sheet and pointed to number 1 'go up to complete strangers and  
say "Oh my god! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" and see if  
they play along to avoid embarrassment' Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me  
over to where you could see Emmett talking to a stranger. As we got closer we  
could hear them.

"Oh my god, it's been such a long time. How have you been?" Emmett said. The

guy he was talking to looked really confused, but tried to cover it up.

"Is that really you? I haven't seen you in forever. I'm fine, what about you?"  
everything the guy said sounded like a question on account he was so confused.  
Emmett looked like he would have wet himself if he could.

"You know I really don't know you, all you humans are the same!" he said, which  
really got this guy confused. "Uh, I mean, we are all the same!" he yelled then ran  
off. Me and Alice were in hysterics. Alice looked at the sheet and pointed to number  
6 'go up to complete strangers and start flirting with the guy. When he doesn't look  
interested turn to his girlfriend and start to flirt with her in the same way.' I laughed,  
this would be funny. Alice walked up to a random couple and started to flirt with the  
guy.

"Hello there sir. My name's Alice, but you can call me lover." She giggled and  
started to twirl what little hair she had. The guy looked slightly disgusted, but I  
expect that was because he was in front of his girlfriend. The girlfriend looked  
mortified. When the guy wouldn't answer Alice turned to the girlfriend and started  
to flirt with her. "Hello there Ma'am. My name's Alice, that's so you know what to  
scream." She said. If the girlfriend looked mortified earlier, then she looked like she  
could drop dead any second now. Alice just ran off laughing like a maniac.

"Your turn Bella." Alice said between fits of giggles. I took the sheet and picked  
number 10. 'Go up to a guy employee holding your legs together really tight, and  
yell in his face "Do you have any tampons?" then run away fast'. I showed it to Alice  
and Emmett and went to find the nearest male employee. When I did find one I  
went up to him holding my legs together. "Do you have any tampons!" I yelled.  
The guy looked disgusted. I ran off to find Emmett practically dying because he was  
laughing so hard and Alice on the ground shaking with laughter.

"Here Emmett." I said, I gave him the list and he chose number 2 'go into a  
changing room and yell really loudly "There's no toilet paper in here". Alice threw  
me on her back and ran towards the men's changing room. Emmett went into one  
and sat there for a moment. After a minute he yelled.

"There's no toilet paper in here!" he yelled. Some people that were around the  
area looked, in shock towards the changing room. A couple of seconds later some  
employees showed up.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to finish up and leave for the restrooms. This is  
a changing room, you do not go to the bathroom in here." They said. They both  
looked disgusted, when Emmett came out. We took off as they went to look in the  
changing room to find that it was empty. Alice looked through the list and pointed  
to number 4 'go into the clothing department and say loudly "who buys this crap  
anyway!". She went over to the clearance rake in the women's department.

"Who buys this crap anyway!" she said. Everyone turned to look at her. An

employee came up to her.

"Ma'am, we have to ask that you do not yell things like that in a store, there arepeople here who buys this stuff." He said. He looked annoyed and I know why. Hewas the one that had to tell Emmett to use the bathroom not the changing room.

"Sorry, but this place could use better clothes." Alice said, and then walked off.  
"Your turn Bella." She said handing me the list. I looked at the list and decided on  
number 7 'when an employee asks you if you need help yell loudly "Why won't you  
people just leave me alone!" then run off crying.' I showed it to Emmett and Alice  
who both started to laugh. I walked up to the front of the store and was immediately  
approached by an employee.

"Hello Ma'am. Do you need any help finding anything?" the employee asked. I  
started to think of something sad. Dead dog, dead dog, I chanted in my head. I got  
watery eyes as I talked to the employee.

"Why won't you people just leave me alone!" and I ran off crying leaving a stunned  
employee in silence. As I reached Alice and Emmett, they were both laughing  
uncontrollably. Emmett looked at the paper.

"The last one, number 8, 'go up to an employee and say "we have a code 13 in thehouse ware department" and see what they do.' He just reread it and finally gaveup. "I don't get it." He said.

"Well, just see what happens." Alice said. He went up to a random employee and

said.

"There's a code 13 in the house ware department." He said, he looked confused,

the employee grabbed his phone and shouted into the mic.

"We have a code 13, I repeat, code 13! That Stanley girl is sexually harassing the  
male employees again!" he said. We all were stunned into silence. I burst out  
laughing, as did Emmett and Alice. Then a voice came from the phone. "Jessica  
Stanley is not harassing anyone. There is some kind of mistake." The voice said.  
The employee turned to us.

"I'm going to have to ask you three to leave this Wal-Mart and never return. You are  
the three that has been causing all sorts of trouble today!" he said. Two guards  
came up and started to usher us out the door. We went to Emmett's jeep and got in  
laughing. We drove home laughing. When we got back, we found that the others  
had come back while we were out.

"What were you guys doing while we were gone?" Edward asked as he came over  
and gave me a kiss. Alice, Emmett and I shared a look that sent us to the ground  
laughing like there was nothing as funny as what we had just experienced in the  
last few hours. The rest of the Cullen's looked at us like we were crazy, which  
naturally sent us laughing even harder. Jasper couldn't stand the emotions and  
pretty soon everyone was laughing so hard it hurt. I couldn't wait till the next time  
they went hunting!

THE END!

Hope you liked it. Please subscribe and comment. Maybe I'll make more, but only if

you like it.


End file.
